Bathroom Beat
by Iunmo
Summary: Tsubaki está harta de que Black*Star trate de espiarla cada vez que va a bañarse a las termas, y por eso decide idear un plan para darle una lección...Two-shot. Black*Star x Tsubaki. ¿Leve lemon?


**Bathroom Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte: Pelea<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-¡BLACK*STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!<strong>

**-¡JIA JIA JIA!**

El chico esquivó la lluvia de shurikens, trepó rápidamente por la pared de roca y, cuando llegó a la cima, pegó un brinco hacia fuera y se perdió de vista.

Tsubaki bufó con enfado y volvió a meterse en el agua indignada, sin dejar de mirar el sitio por el que había desaparecido su compañero.

Estaba harta de que, cada vez que iba a bañarse a las termas al aire libre, Black*Star fuese a espiarla con toda alevosía y descaro.

Y encima, cada vez era más atrevido y disimulaba menos. En esta ocasión, se había metido dentro del recinto, se había colocado justo detrás de ella y había empezado a reírse estúpidamente sin siquiera molestarse en esconderse. ¿Quién se había creído que era como para acosarla de ese modo? ¿Un Dios?... Bueno, sí. Pero eso a ella le traía sin cuidado. Ya no aguantaba más.

Trató de serenarse y disfrutar del baño, pero no lo consiguió. El chico ya se lo había arruinado.

Salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla.

Aquella situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Mientras se secaba el cuerpo, una idea insólitamente retorcida irrumpió en su mente bondadosa y se asentó en su alma. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce plagada de malicia.

-Te vas a enterar, Black*Star…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Tsubaki volvió a los baños termales, como si nada hubiera pasado, o mejor dicho, no fuera a pasar.<p>

Como de costumbre, se desnudó y se metió en el agua, dejando que ésta calentase su cuerpo y la relajase. Pegó la espalda a la roca que tenía detrás y se sentó, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha. Con el plan que había elaborado y empezado a poner en práctica el día anterior, ya no tenía motivos para estar alerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica oyese a Black*Star trepar por la pared de piedra y empezar a bajar por ella hacia el lado que daba al recinto para tener mejores vistas, al igual que siempre. Pero esta vez, su compañero iba a llevarse una sorpresita…

Unos metros más atrás, Black*Star terminó de descender por el muro y saltó hacia el suelo, agazapándose tras un pedrusco.

-¡Venga, voy a alegrarme la vista! –canturreó en voz baja, deslizándose sigilosamente entre las piedras de la terma. Al principio iba cuidándose de no hacer ruido, pero pronto abandonó toda precaución y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia donde estaba su compañera.

Pisó algo que parecía una piedrecita.

De pronto, algo se disparó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico se encontró colgado cabeza abajo, con la pierna derecha aprisionada por una soga.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…? –exclamó atónito, agitándose y retorciéndose en el aire como una anguila- ¡¿Quién ha puesto esto aquí? ¡¿Están tontos o qué? ¡Bajadme ahora mismo, malditos! –bramó furioso.

Entonces reparó en que alguien le miraba desde el suelo. Bajó la vista y descubrió a Tsubaki observándole, con el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

-Has picado, Black*Star…

-¡¿Tsubaki? ¡¿Has sido tú quien ha puesto la trampa esta? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! –exigió el chico con la voz impregnada de una rabia que iba aumentando por momentos, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza-. ¡¿Y por qué no?

-Porque siempre me estás espiando, Black*Star, y ya era hora de que aprendieses la lección –replicó Tsubaki con voz dulce pero decidida-. La cuerda que te aprisiona el tobillo es muy dura; no vas a conseguir romperla ni deshacerte de ella. Y además –añadió la chica-, he calculado que quedases orientado de modo que no pudieses mirar a las termas.

Efectivamente: Black*Star estaba suspendido en el aire de espaldas a los baños, y lo único que tenía ante sí era una pared de piedra, decepcionantemente falta de lo que él quería ver. Trató de moverse, pero la gruesa soga no se desplazó ni un centímetro.

-Vas a estar colgado ahí media hora, Black*Star –afirmó la joven-; hasta que termine de bañarme.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al sitio del que había venido.

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡Pero Tsubaki…! ¡No puedes dejar aquí a alguien tan grandioso como yo! ¡Vuelve! –escuchó la chica tras de sí, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su compañero entre los vapores termales.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki continuó mirando al cielo, con el cuerpo flotando suavemente sobre el agua y los oídos aislados por el contacto con ésta.<p>

Aquel había sido el baño más tranquilo que había tomado en la vida. Sin tener que estar ojo avizor, sin tener que cubrirse todo el rato el cuerpo con la toalla, sin sentir miradas lascivas en la espalda…Era maravilloso.

Se miró las yemas de los dedos y descubrió que se le estaban empezando a arrugar.

"¿Qué tal estará Black*Star?", se preguntó la chica, un poco preocupada.

Se puso de pie, con el agua llegándole ahora por las rodillas, y miró con precaución hacia el sitio donde había dejado colgado al chico. Y abrió los ojos estupefacta.

La cuerda estaba vacía.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia el sitio donde unos segundos antes había estado su compañero, la joven volvió a meterse en el agua, pegó la espalda a la roca y se encogió, inquieta. ¿Cómo demonios habría conseguido escaparse Black*Star? Aquella soga debía tener el grosor de un brazo… ¿Y dónde estaba ahora?

Tuvo la respuesta de inmediato.

De pronto, sintió cómo algo pesado se le hincaba de golpe en las rodillas. Eran unos pies calzados con unas botas negras.

Sus piernas cedieron por el peso y bajaron hasta quedar a ras de suelo, de tal manera que su cara quedó frente a frente con la de Black*Star, quien sonreía triunfante apoyado en cuclillas sobre ella.

-¡A que no te esperabas que me escapase, ¿eh, Tsubaki? –le soltó el chico alegremente-. ¡Pues muy mal! ¡Nunca subestimes a un dios!

-¡¿Black*Star? ¡¿P-pero cómo demonios...? –balbuceó la joven atónita. Empezó a hacer aspavientos desesperadamente para taparse los pechos y el pubis y se aplastó contra la roca que tenía a sus espaldas para rehuir al chico, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Eres una ingenua, Tsubaki! ¡A alguien tan grandioso como yo no se le puede retener durante mucho tiempo! –exclamo Black*Star, y acto seguido miró con una sonrisa lasciva los atributos desnudos de su compañera.

Tsubaki sintió que algo se crispaba en su interior.

Black*Star notó el cambio en la actitud de la joven y alzó la vista para mirarla.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, Tsubaki? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Te sientes incómoda porque yo estoy vestido y tú no! ¡No te preocupes, lo arreglo enseguida! –dijo el chico, y empezó a desatarse el cinturón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Tsubaki estaba llorando.

-¿Te pasa algo, Tsubaki? –le preguntó sorprendido.

Ella continuó contemplándole unos segundos, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y tratando de frenar el temblor de su labio inferior. Luego, parpadeó, dejando que gruesos lagrimones se escurriesen por sus mejillas a la vez que sorbía por la nariz. Y estalló.

-¡SOY UNA PERSONA, BLACK*STAR, Y NO UN TROZO DE CARNE AL QUE PUEDAS ESPIAR CUANDO TE DÉ LA GANA!

Agitó la mano cruzándole la cara al chico con dos sonoras bofetadas y le empujó con fuerza, sacudiéndoselo de encima.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y reuniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, la chica se incorporó bruscamente, agarró la toalla y salió rápidamente del agua, dirigiéndose hacia ningún punto en concreto y sin dejar de llorar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Procuraré subir la conti pronto! :D<p>

¿Merece algún review?


End file.
